L'histoire, vue autrement
by SaveurD'hydromel
Summary: Et si Derek et Spencer étaient en couple dans certains épisodes ça donnerait quoi ?
1. Rien qu'une danse

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas a moi, ainsi que l'intrigue des épisodes ... Tout cela appartient à Jeff Davis.

_ . . . . . . . . . ._

**_Saison 7- Episode 24._**

Je vois JJ s'avancer dans l'allée avec sa mère, elle souris heureuse. S'approchant de son mari, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard à mon homme. Il perçoit mon regard, me le rend avec un sourire et on se reconcentre sur l'union d'amour qui se déroule devant nos yeux. Le petit Henry tend les bagues à ses parents pour qu'ils puissent se les passer et c'est sous nos applaudissements que les jeunes mariés s'embrassent.

Les vœux échangés, les alliances passées, nous entamons se repas en famille, quand David se lève pour honorer les mariés d'un toast.

_« - On dit que le bonheur choisit les belles personnes. Aujourd'hui j'en ai encore la preuve, car j'ai devant moi deux belles personnes. On vous aime. _

_ - Santé !_

_ - Santé !» _

Nous trinquons aux époux en souriant. Il y a tellement peu de jours comme ceux là dans notre métier, que nous profitons de chaque secondes qui nous permet de souffler, oubliant les horreurs que nous voyons tout les jours.

Je trinque avec Hotch puis Garcia et me retourne vers celui qui partage ma vie, l'agent Derek Morgan.

_« - A la tienne mon cœur._

_ - Santé chéri. » _

Je lui souris et me penche pour que nos lèvres se touchent dans un baiser délicat. Je ferme les yeux pour garder en mémoire que l'unique saveur de sa bouche. Finalement c'est avec un air de pur bonheur peint sur mon visage que je me retourne vers l'équipe pour reprendre la conversation.

Et pour terminer cette cérémonie comme il se doit, les amoureux entame la première danse, ce moment émouvant entraine Hotchner et Beth à leur suite. Les couples se forment de toute part, même pour une danse. Rossi et Erin, Derek et Garcia, et moi j'invite la maman de la marié. Nous tournons sur une musique douce, je discute calmement avec la nouvelle belle-maman. La chanson se termine bien vite et voyant Emily seule je lui propose la prochaine danse, qu'elle accepte bien volontiers.

Le champagne aidant, les cavaliers se mélangent et tourne au rythme singulier de la musique , discutant, riant. La soirée se déroule dans une ambiance festive et joyeuse. J'aperçois Derek apprendre des pas de danse à Pénélope et je souris à JJ qui est dans mes bras.

_« - Alors comment vas la jeune mariée ?_

_ - Comment allez mieux, Spence' ? J'ai toute ma famille réunit et je suis la plus comblée des femme. _

_ - Je suis heureux pour toi._

_- Et toi alors, avec Derek ? »_

Je n'es pas le temps de répondre, qu'une voix nous surprend.

_« - Madame, puis-je vous emprunté votre cavalier pour la prochaine danse ?_

_ - Biensûr, Morgan. »_

Les bras forts de mon amour m'enlace et je ne peux que répondre à son étreinte. Nous nous mouvons et je m'approche de lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux et souris, son parfum m'envahis de toute part. Je le sens posé un baiser sur ma tempe et me rapprocher encore plus de son corps. Et là au milieu de cette piste improvisé, je suis heureux, juste heureux.

_« - Je t'aime Derek._

_ - Je t'aime aussi Pretty boy. »_

_" **Lorsqu'on est heureux, lorsqu'on est joyeux, le bonheur vient sans qu'on l'invite.** " Jiddu Krishnamurti  
_

_ . . . . . . . . . ._

_Il s'agit de mon premier OS depuis un très long moment, mais j'avoue que ce couple m'inspire. Cet OS ne sera pas le seul sur cette page, ils seront indépendants mais tous à la suite =)_

_Soyez indulgents... _


	2. Jalousie

_**Saison 3 – Épisode 17.**_

L'équipe du département des sciences du comportement est réuni dans la salle de conférence ou JJ explique une nouvelle affaire qui se déroule à Miami. 3 corps d'hommes ont été retrouvés dans des endroits différents mais tous étouffés.

_« - Charles Luvet à été retrouvé dans la marina de Miami hier soir, d'après les médecins son corps était dans l'eau depuis à peine une heure._

_- Quelqu'un à tenté de lesté le corps ? »_ Enchaine l'agent Hotchner.

_« - Apparemment non. _

_ - C'est ce qu'il y a de plus rependu pour se débarrassé d'un corps discrètement. »_ Souligne Morgan.

_« - C'est la troisième victime trouvé à Miami et ceci à deux mois d'intervalle. Les endroits où on a retrouver les corps son différents mais beaucoup d'éléments se ressemblent. Des hommes entre 25 et 35 ans, tous des touristes. Tous asphyxier avec aucunes traces d'agression sexuel. »_ Développe Jennifer.

_« - Peut être qu'il s'en prend aux touristes pour les voler. »_ Propose le métis de l'équipe.

_« - C'est vrai qu'ils leur manque des effets personnels. »_ Acquiesce la blonde.

_ « - Il doit avoir une raison de s'en prendre aux touristes. » _Intervient Rossi._ « - Vous avez tous remarquer cet élément étrange sur le rapport d'autopsie. » _Continue l'ainé.

_ « - Oui,aucun des os hyoïde n'a été fracturé. » _Développe Emily.

_ « - Aucun traumatisme visible, on les a pas ligoté. Cela dit notre homme est capable d'asphyxier des adultes. » _Ajoute Aaron.

_ « - Il s'est servit de ses bras, du coup il n'a laisser aucune marques. » _Conclu Derek_. _

_ « - C'est le genre de prise qui permet de contrôler sa proie, en l'étranglant par derrière, notre homme va prendre l'ascendant. Aucune de ses victimes n'a l'air faible ou facile à maitriser. Elles sont toutes en pleine possession de leurs moyens. » _Explique le petit génie.

_ « - Comme je le disais, on les a retrouver dans des endroits très différents. Charles Luvet à été retrouvé dans l'eau. Daniel Brown à été en parti enterrer dans une dune de sable. Paul Hease dans une décharge. » _Signal l'agent de coordination.

_ « - Il n'a pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour cacher les corps. » _Dit Prentiss.

_« - Il ont été retrouver dans des endroits très fréquentés. »_ Pointa David.

_« - La police de Miami nous demande d'intervenir étant donné que quatre autres hommes portés disparus correspondent à cette victimologie._

_ - Je peux faire des recherches sur les victimes par rapport à leur provenance. »_ Propose Garcia.

_« - Miami est la ville parfaite pour choisir sa proie, et en général un voyageur est plus vulnérable loin de son domicile. »_ Continue Hotch.

_« - Oui, prenons l'exemple de Charles Luvet, la dernière victime, un flic qui faisait du tourisme._

_ - Très bien on part dans 30 minutes. »_ Conclu le chef.

. . . . .

Le voyage a été plutôt calme, tantôt discutant de l'affaire, tantôt plongé dans leurs réflexions, les agents débarquèrent donc vite sur le sol de Miami.

Arriver aux commissariat, ils descendent des voitures et se dirigent vers les officiers qui les attendent.

_ « - Le FBI ? Lieutenant Lopez, police de Miami._

_ - Ah ? Morgan... Derek. » _Se présente le beau métisse un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

_ « - Tina. Je vous remercie d'être venu aussi vite. » _Lui répond la brune pulpeuse, avec un sourire charmeur.

Dans son coin, Reid ne perd rien de l'échange, fulminant de cette tentative de drague même pas déguiser envers son amant. Et la réponse de ce dernier l'énerve d'autant plus. Comment osait-il flirter avec cette... femme sous ses yeux.

_« - Agent Jareau, JJ, c'était moi au téléphone. Voici les agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Derek et le docteur Reid._

_ - Vous m'en voudrez pas si je me souviens pas de tout vos noms._

_- Ouais, est-ce qu'on peut voire où on a retrouver les victimes ? » _Ne peut s'empêcher de demander de façon très peu courtoise le plus jeune.

_« - Bien sûr, je propose que vous et JJ alliez où on a retrouver la dernière victime, Derek et moi iront voir les autres. »_ Souris la brune.

Spencer lui lança un regard noir, pour quelqu'un qui ne retenait pas les prénoms, elle avait très bien retenu celui de son amant. Il fusilla ce dernier du regard également, il put voir apparaître de l'interrogation dans les prunelles de son homme avant de faire demi tour sèchement pour suivre l'officier qui allait les conduire à la scène de crime.

. . . . .

L'enquête piétinait quelque peu, Hotch leur avait donc ordonner d'aller se reposer. Voulant sortir de ce commissariat avant d'arracher la tête de cette garce pour la mettre sur un piquet, Reid s'enfuit presque. Mais pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre cette phrase.

_« - Alors agent Morgan, vous voulez un peu de compagnie dans votre chambre si vide ? »_ Minauda le lieutenant Lopez.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Derek, sous peine de faire un malheur.

. . . .

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Reid tournait en rond comme un lion en cage tentant de maitriser sa colère. Il allait embrocher cette pouffiasse, lui retirer ses yeux et lui faire manger. Et Derek qui répondait à son rentre-dedans. Il allait faire un massacre. De la purée d'agent fédéral.

Des coups frappés à sa porte vint interrompre ses pensées noires. Ouvrant cette dernière, il vit son amant qui lui souriait. Cet espèce de benêt lui souriait.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _

_ - Je viens te rejoindre. Il y a un problème ? _

_ - Bah t'es pas avec Tania ? _

_ - Quoi ? _

_ - Rien. Laisse tomber. Va la rejoindre et fout moi la paix ! »_

Spencer claqua la porte coupant court à cette conversation.

. . . . .

L'équipe à réussi à donner un profil, et en interrogeant les familles des éventuels disparut, ils ont finalement un suspect. L'homme qu'il recherche a fait de nouvelles victimes et la dernière en date est Mickael Hildridg. Le suspect prenant l'identité de ses victimes, les profiler pensent donc qu'il doit être en se moment à l'auberge de jeunesse ou résidait sa victime.

Les hommes du lieutenant Lopez ainsi que les agents du FBI et ceux du SWAT se préparent pour une intervention. S'équipant de gilet par balles, casques, armes, une fois prêt ils partent pour l'auberge pour appréhender le suspect.

Tina n'ayant pas voulu attendre l'assaut est entré dans le bâtiment suivit de l'agent Morgan, ne voulant pas laisser une collègue en danger. Hotch faisait les cent pas, pestant contre son agent qui prenait trop de risque mais ne déclencha pas l'assaut. Il ne voulait pas effrayer le suspect et que celui-ci tire sur les agents à l'intérieur.

Spencer qui se tenait aux côté de son supérieur était furieux de voir son amant prendre de tels risques pour cette peste de Lopez. Nan mais vraiment, il était tellement protecteur avec les autres que cela causerait sa perte. Ils ne durent cependant pas attendre longtemps avant de voir le métisse ressortir avec le tueur, suivit par le lieutenant en charge de cette enquête.

Soufflant un bon coup, le petit génie s'avança vers l'homme de sa vie pour l'engueuler mais il fût arrêter dans sa marche par les phrases échanger entre les deux idiots.

_« - Tu aimes le quartier ? _

_ - South Beach ? Faudrait être difficile .. Enfin en tant que touriste, bien sûr. _

_ - Quand tu auras des vacances, je pourrais te montrer le vrai South Beach... Le South Beach un peu plus authentique._

_ - Je crois qu'on pourrait se payer du bon temps. _

_ - Tu dois aimé les mojitos, la cuisine cubaine, la musique brésilienne._

_ - Ouais j'aime bien.._

_ - Disons que j'en ai eu l'intuition..Tu viens quand tu veux, je prendrais soin de toi._

_ - Je te prends au mot ! »_

C'est pas vrai, cette garce draguait SON homme et lui il répondait avec ce petit sourire charmeur qui lui était réserver habituellement ! Derek se retourna vers lui et lui souris, il ne lui répondit que par un regard mortel et fit demi-tour, le jet les attendait pour les ramener à la maison.

. . . . .

Le chemin jusqu'à leur petit appartement fut calme pour les deux agents, Reid faisait tout son possible pour contenir sa rage, ne disant de ce fait pas un mot. Et Derek se posait énormément de questions, pourquoi son sexy boy ne le regardait même pas ? Qu'avait ce dernier depuis qu'ils étaient arriver à Miami ?

Fermant la porte à clé, le musclé se dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

_« - Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis qu'on a atterrit à Miami tu fais la gueule... _

_ - …_

_ - Pretty boy, je te parle, regarde moi ! »_

Lui attrapant le bras pour le retourner, Derek ne pu manquer le regard noir que son amant lui envoyait.

_« - Bon tu m'explique, ou je dois deviner tout seul ?_

_ - Tu rigole là ?!_

_ - Quoi ? Non, dit moi ce qu'il se passe..._

_ - Tu vois pas pourquoi je suis énervé ? Sérieux ? Bah demande à Tina, elle saura peut être elle !_

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là dedans ?_

_ - Rien. Rien du tout. Elle te draguait comme une chienne en chaleur et toi tu lui a répondu ! _

_ - Tu … tu es jaloux ? _

_ - Bien sûr que je le suis ! Cette espèce de garce te faisait du rentre-dedans ! Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que tu y a répondu. Ça te fait plaisir, hein ? Tu aimes qu'une femme s'intéresse à toi. Ouais, bah va la sauter et fous moi la paix ! » _

Derek ne répondit pas à son amant, mais un sourire amoureux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Bon dieu qu'il aimait son petit génie, et qu'il le trouvait sexy lorsqu'il était en colère. C'était tellement rare. Spencer voyant que son chéri souriait alors qu'il l'engueulait, s'énerva encore plus.

_« - Et ça te fais rire ?! Et bin pas moi ! Si ça te manque tant que ça les femmes, t'as cas humpff. »_

Le métisse avait effectivement trouver un excellent moyen de faire taire son amoureux, en l'embrassant comme un dingue.

_« - Mon cœur, si j'ai répondu à son charme c'était pour rigoler, vraiment elle est très belle mais j'ai beaucoup mieux dans ma vie et dans mon lit. Et tu sais que je te trouve très excitant lorsque tu es jaloux ? »_

Reprenant le baiser ou ils l'avaient laisser, les deux amants se dirigèrent très vite vers la chambre, toujours enlacer. Après tout, la meilleure partie des disputes c'est bien les réconciliations, nan ?

_**« Jalousie: n.f., Sentiment fondé sur le désir de posséder la personne aimée et sur la crainte de la perdre au profit d'un rival. »**_

_ . . . . . . . . . _

_Et voilà le deuxième OS de cette série, je m'excuse par avance des fautes, j'espère que cela vous plaira._


End file.
